Community Service
by TheFlame-Burned-OutButIt-Glows
Summary: "Wait, you mean that you got community service because you broke a backboard doing a slam dunk? How do you even manage that?" "Things happen?" "Yeah, sure, but a backboard magically shattering isn't one of those things." TASM-verse


A/N:Just an idea I've had ever since seeing The Amazing Spiderman 2 and I decided to post it. I don't know if I'll continue it or leave it as a one shot. We'll see. I won't update regularly if I do make it a story. Anyways, enjoy~ R&R!

I don't own anything from the Amazing Spiderman Franchise. (Sadly)

* * *

"_**Sacrifice…. People hear the word sacrifice, and they become afraid that something will be taken away from them or that they will have to give up something they couldn't live without….But I believe true sacrifice is a victory….Sacrifice won't take away pain and loss, but it wins the battle against bitterness…"**_

_**-Reverend Stephens, Beautiful Creatures**_

* * *

A young woman lies on the ground, her eyes lulling shut. Her arm lies outstretched towards the lithe form of Spiderman. He leaps around the room, keeping everyone away because she paid the price when they got close last time. A shuddering sigh leaves the young woman, a strange numbness spreading over her instead of the burning pain that had been in her leg and midsection.

_**Is this where everything brought me to?**_

_I can't say that I would do it all again. That there is no doubt in my mind that I would take this path of smiles and tears. Of feeling loved and loving. Of loss._

_I didn't want to sacrifice anything more. I didn't realize that I hadn't truly ever sacrificed anything. You did though. You sacrificed so much to save people. And for what? Some responsibility to do 'good' with your powers. _

_What about me? What was someone like me, someone so normal and flawed, supposed to do?_

_I had thought that I could help. That I could save you like you had saved me. Funny, isn't it? I foolishly believed that it wouldn't take that much out of me. A pat on the back and maybe saying 'it'll all turn out in the end'. I had thought that I wouldn't have to sacrifice anything. _

_**I was wrong.**_

_I wanted to be your hero. _

_**Being the hero isn't great like I thought. It isn't glamorous. It's just a sacrifice.**_

_But you're the one who saved me from myself. How could I not care for you? You, who helped someone who didn't want any help. Who does that? So, I decided, I would stand by you._

_**I just now realized what that truly means.**_

_I had to do something, anything, as long as it was for you. _

_**I couldn't let you tear yourself apart anymore, though.**_

_**I will do anything for you.**_

The woman manages to force her eyes open and sees Peter leaping towards her, pulling his mask off of his head. A slight smile lifts up her lips, relief filling her that he's fine. Good…. You're okay…. That's good, she muses, the words barely able to be brought up in her mind.

_I'm an average person, with a less than stellar moral compass. But you… you're amazing. _

_**You make all of this worth it. **_

_**I realize that there isn't any question that this is okay as long as you're fine. **_

_Because you saw 'good' in me when I couldn't. I had to stand by you then. _

_**This if the least you deserve. **_

Peter pulls the knife out of the woman's thigh, wincing at the harsh gasp that left her lips. She can barely make out him wrapping her midsection with her jacket to stem the blood pulsing out. The young woman struggles to raise her hand to his face, a soft smile still curling her lips. Don't worry, she reassures him mentally, no one… needs to wo-worry about…me… you do-don't need to worry.

_**I think I understand now…. **_

_There's no doubt now. Not when I can see you safe this time because of me. I would do this over and over again. The only thing I would do different is let you in sooner. _

_**I am happy that you are the person that I would sacrifice everything for.**_

_Everyone, you've done so much for me. I'm sorry that it didn't end up quite like we all wanted. But it's okay. You've all got so much more ahead of you, so don't worry about me. _

_Stacey, we won't get to go to the movies. Maybe you can go with another of your friends. _

_Mrs. Parker, I'll have to take a rain-check on that home cooked meal you offered. _

_Mom, you better take care of Joe and Kim, they'll need it. I'll never get to say sorry for being a rotten daughter. _

_Kim, you can't nag at me to paint your nails anymore. I never did like I promised did I? You should ask Mom, I'm sure she would love to. _

_Joe, I'm going to miss your eighth grade graduation but you better enjoy yourself okay? Have a lot of fun when you get into high school. Don't waste it like I did brooding. _

_**Peter…**_

_ I think I should be crying. For some reason though, all I feel is content. Maybe that's when you know that you've really sacrificed something. It isn't about losing something important. It's about letting something go to save something that you love._

_I hold those I love close one last time; even if all I want to do is hold on forever… and then I let your faces fade away from my mind. _

_**I'll never get to see if I saved you really or if my sacrifice helped. **_

_But we had good times too, don't forget that. _

The woman's eyes close again and her vision is encased in black. Peter moves more frantically, trying to do everything he can. She reminisces vaguely over everything they've been through.

_**Though…. that doesn't matter. That doesn't change anything.**_

_**Not when you're involved.**_

_**It was still worth it.**_

_**All the pain. All of the heart breaking effort. Every smile, every tear, every laugh, every night under the sky. **_

_**This was totally worth it.**_

"Come on, Grace, talk to me. Don't do this. You said you wouldn't leave me. You promised, Grace! **GRACE, PLEASE!**"

_**Don't worr-worry….about me. This… i-is my…sacrifice to you…**_

_**I…**_


End file.
